dollarschatfandomcom-20200213-history
♦ Neuro
:: :: :: Let's make this short and simple. My name is ♦ Neuro in the DRRR chatrooms. See me around ? Say hi. I enjoy making friends, though if I don't, that's fine too. I hardly use "chat speak" since I find it to be fit for the younger people / people who are unable to type out coherent sentences, to put it nicely. I am currently seventeen years of age, and I am proud to say that I am a male. My sexuality -- though it doesn't matter -- is heterosexual. I enjoy messing around, so it's safe to say that I hardly mean what I type. I don't enjoy dry conversations, and I have a big thing for 2NE1's leader, CL (Chae-rin ♥♥). I always use the dark blue icon. :: My biggest pet peeve is when people ignore me, so please don't. Another one is that people mistake me for a female. Please ... just because I type grammatically correct sentences and add ♥'s here and there, it doesn't mean that I am a female. I see myself as the serious boy type, though I could be considered a "pretty boy." I've had quite a few girlfriends, so I wouldn't say I look too shabby. Why did I choose ♦ Neuro as my username ? It's because I once thought of cosplaying this interesting character from Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro, but then ended up just getting my hair done to look like Neuro's and then ... you needn't know any more. Feel free to speak to me whenever I'm around the chats. I don't bite ... hard. The only way to piss me off is if you diss me or my friend -- HomoMilk, openly. We're like brothers, so don't say anything negative about him while I'm around. Proud to be Canadian, eh. Oh, and, I use xLaby's account because she's my younger sister, in case any of you know her from a while ago when she would log on to the chats. You can say that I'm too lazy to make my own account here ... since I really am. Why let a perfectly good account go to waste, right ~ ? HomoMilk and ♦ Neuro HomoMilk is forever ♦ Neuro's bro/homeslice/gay lover, just get used to them talking to each other whenever they get to be in the same chatroom together. Though ♦ Neuro may tease HomoMilk a lot, he actually doesn't have anything against him or for him (romantically). They both live near each other, and they know each other in real life. HomoMilk is pretty much ♦ Neuro's only friend that ♦ Neuro recognizes thus far, seeing as he hasn't been around the chats as much as other people seem to have been. ♦ Neuro's friends *HomoMilk. 「 ☇Bros for life. *Doodle. 「 ☇What a darling. ~ *Ruri. 「 ☇RL younger sister. *Fiore. 「 ☇Humorous friend. *Kanra. 「 ☇Amusing, possible abuse toy. Titles • DRRR chat's official Shaggy. [ Scooby Doo ] What ♦ Neuro likes *His fellow "noobs." *Making friends. *Talkative people, though not over talkative. *Making friends. *HomoMilk. [ As a bro. ] *Ruri. [ As a sister. ] *Editing his wiki page. *2NE1 / K-Pop and J-Pop, even C-Pop in general. What ♦ Neuro dislikes *Being called a noob. *Being around egoistic people. [ I would hope you know who you are. ~ ♥ ] *Being ignored. *Being mistaken for a woman. Category:Users